guilded_historyfandomcom-20200215-history
Soe Scarlett
Soe Scarlett is a generally quiet man but seems to have a great abundance of love for his nephew. His body is scarred in many places and he seems to be a fighter of some kind, likely a monk. He's also been seen reading in his free time. Physical Appearance Body Soe is a human cis male of mixed asian-caucasian race. He has a slim yet muscular build, standing at 5'9''. His skin is a slightly dark brownish gray. His hair is long and straight, colored a desaturated red, clearly going gray from his gray roots. The length reaches the middle of his back. His face shape is squared, with a long pointed nose and medium-thick pouty lips. His profile is rather flat, other than his nose. His eyebrows are gray-red and thick. His eyes are a mix between caucasian and asian features, with thick upper lashes and thin lower lashes, irises colored a golden yellow. He has wrinkles under his eyes showing a bit of his aging. He has two scars above his left eye and another on his right cheek. He has many more scars over the rest of his body. Clothing Soe has oval dark rimed glasses. He wears a dark desaturated red sleeveless informal yukata. The front has a skirt that comes to his knees, coming to a triangular point similarly to Haylen's main outfit. The back skirt comes to his ankles. He has bandages on both of his hands and what seems to be most of his body under his clothes. The bandages on his legs go to just below the knee. He wears simple red shoes. Personality Soe is generally serious and quiet. He thinks things through and keeps calm in most situations. His personality drastically changes when seeing his niece and nephew though, as he shows he's very loving and invested in them. Campaign History The Bullet Train As Soe is sitting at the bar reading a book on the Bullet Train, he hears his name exclaimed by a familiar voice, his nephew Haylen Scarlett. This prompts him to close and cover his book. Soe quickly turns around with a big smile and scoops Haylen up into a hug, the two having a precious reunion. Haylen asks Soe what he's doing here and he says he's going to Rosewater to meet with his parents, Setra and Jin. He tells Haylen they just came from across the sea in Las Loralei and they're meeting back up in Rosewater. He mentions he'll be going back to Wyvernroost for business afterward. He also tells Haylen an interesting fact that Tiarous has one of the largest openings into the Underdark, and that he went in for a short time. Haylen and Soe continue to have general conversation, catching up. Haylen tells Soe a little about how he hasn't had much time to do training unless he's at the guild because their missions are so long. He tells him how he had a rematch with Lucatiel and lost, but had done better, though he mostly attributes this to his teammates helping him. Soe tells Haylen he always told Midger that Haylen wasn't the fighting type but that Midger never really listened. Haylen is a little sad about hearing it, as he thinks Soe has told him he isn't what his father wants him to be- but he appreciates Soe could see his discomfort in being a monk. Haylen tells Soe he made a deal with his father that if he could improve himself at the guild, he could do what he wanted afterward. Soe tells him there are other monastic traditions he can follow, Haylen agreeing and they discuss Haylen going to talk to Eleanor eventually. He tells Haylen Eleanor and Majesty had been out looking for a particular book, but he didn't know anything about it. Haylen eventually listens to Soe telling him stories of his father. Soe tells him Midger was rebellious at his age, prompting Haylen to question him. He tells him interesting stories he finds funny about their youth even though in telling them according to him "Midger will kill him". He and Haylen have a few drinks as they spend time together. When they part, Soe hugs Haylen and gives him a kiss on the forehead. Bullet Train Night 1 Haylen and Elovi go to inform Soe to be careful, and when they arrive, Soe quickly hides his book he was reading. Haylen loudly introduces Elovi as she's trying to inform him of the seriousness of the situation. He widely gestures to Elovi and tells Soe that Elovi is his best friend. He continues on to tell Soe all that he could understand of the ooze situation, loudly telling him there's 'a monster that ate bones', which Elovi interrupts and tries to play the situation down as was originally instructed by Atticus. Soe takes it seriously and thanks them for coming, telling them he'll keep aware. In ending her warnings, Haylen explains more on how much he likes Elovi, saying 'isn't she so cool and nice? She's my best friend. She's so smart.' Soe gives Haylen another kiss on the forehead and tells him to rest, also pulling Elovi aside to ask her to take care of him, which she agrees to. Elovi tells him good luck on his research, which Soe is confused on. Relationships Midger Scarlett Soe seems to enjoy poking fun at Midger. He's told Haylen some interesting stories about what Midger was like when he was Haylen's age. He thinks he's too hard on Haylen and hopes he'll realize his son's feelings about following his footsteps. Haylen Scarlett He seems to adore Haylen, and was very excited to see him. He kisses his forehead and hugs him a lot, and seems to see through him much more easily than his brother does.